theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Switch Wish
(Opens with Lincoln walking inside the house as he jumps onto the couch to grab the remote so he can watch tv) Lincoln: (to the viewers) Nothing like enjoying a new episode of ARRGH on a great Friday night. (Lori comes downstairs and pushes Lincoln off of the couch as she grabs the tv remote) Lori: Beat it twerp, last night's episode of Dream Boat is about to rerun tonight and I literally missed it. Lincoln: Hey! Lori! I was using the TV first! Lori: (annoyed) Well I'm the oldest and oldest always wins over everything, now leave me alone! (watches tv) Lincoln: (growls) Give me back the remote! (tries to reach for the remote) (Lori slaps Lincoln across the face knocking him down) Lori: (annoyed) Leave! Or I'll do worse to you! (Lincoln began to rub his face where Lori slapped it, Lincoln walks upstairs upset over what Lori did as Leni notices him from her room and she approaches him) Leni: Is something wrong Linky? You're rubbing your face more than usual, is it some kind of new fad? Lincoln: (voice breaking) No... Lori slapped my face. Leni: (frowns) Awww, that's not nice of her to do that, I guess she had a bad day or something? Lincoln: (sighs) No, I think it's just because she's always acting like a jerk to me. (Lisa was in her room working on some experiments, when she overhears Lincoln talking) Leni: I can make your day better today, I got this new puzzle I've been working on but I need help, wanna come work on it with me in my room? Lincoln: Sure I would love to help. (Lincoln and Leni go into Leni's room as they sit on her bed and work on her puzzle for the next hour, then Lincoln puts on the last few pieces) Leni: (excited) We're almost done! Just one more piece! Lincoln: (smiles) Well then now we have to finish it! (Lincoln puts the last puzzle piece on as the completed puzzle shows a teen girl hugging a boy) Leni: We did it! The puzzle looks so cute, looks like a sister hugging his younger brother. Lincoln: (smiles) Aww, that puzzle does look cute. (Lori bursts into the room, she see's Lincoln and grows annoyed) Lori: (annoyed) Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you? STAY OUT OF MY ROOM LINCOLN!! Lincoln: (cowers in fear) Aaah! Don't hurt me again! Leni: Leave him alone Lori, we were just working on a puzzle! Lori: (annoyed) I had that security system built in our room for a reason, you agreed to let me have the security system in here remember!? Leni: Only because you threatened to break the heels off my new shoes Lori! Lori: (annoyed) Whatever I literally need to finalize the reservation for this hotel I'm staying at for my college tour I'm going to next week (points to Lincoln) and the last thing I need is my annoying brother in here!! Lincoln: (gets upset) What is wrong with you Lori?! Why do you always treat me like I'm an annoyance?! Is that all I am?! An annoyance?! Every time you see me, you either yell at me, take things I was using, or flat out hurt me like you did downstairs! (voice breaking) Most of the time you act like you never love me! Why can't you be more like Leni?! She cares about me more than anyone else! All you care about is what you like! And one of them isn't me! I wish you were a lot nicer like Leni, so maybe I don't have to put up with so much abuse!! (Lincoln begins crying as he runs past Lori and into his room) Lori: Geez what a crybaby, at least he's out of my room. Leni: (angry) You're a real jerk you know that Lori!? Lori: Only because Lincoln makes me a jerk! (Lisa was outside Lori's room listening to the conversation) Lisa: (thinks) Hmm... Interesting. Leni: (angry) Lincoln has a point, you're mean to everyone just so you can get what you want! Lori: Only because my way always ends up being the best way for everyone! Leni: (angry) For YOU not anyone else!! (Lisa went into her room and brought out a device she was working on) Lisa: Perhaps I can make Lincoln's wish come true. (to the viewers) Besides, I do need some test subjects. (Lisa begins walking back towards Lori and Leni's room) Lori: Look Leni, I don't have time for this I need to work on this important thing for my college tour! Leni: (angry) Fine! I don't even want to be in the same room as you anyways right now! (Just before Leni walked past Lori, Lisa zapped the two with her device) Lisa: If I can copy Leni's personality to Lori's, Lincoln might have two sisters that act nice to him. (When Lisa was done zapping the two girls, they both fell to the ground rubbing their heads) Lisa: Did it work? Lori: Whoa! What just happened? Lisa: (scans the two girls) Hmm, I think it worked... (to Lori) You see, I overheard Lincoln's wish about wanting you to be nicer, so I copied Leni's personality and replaced your old one. Lori: Oh that seems strange, I wonder what Lincoln's wish was. (gets up and walks out of her room) Leni: (groans) Ugh! What happened to me four eyes? Lisa: (shocked) Well, I didn't expect that language. (clears her throat) I overheard Lincoln's wish about wanting Lori to be nicer, so I copied your personality and replaced Lori's old personality. Leni: Yeah yeah like I care, I need to go online so I can find some new clothes. (pushes Lisa out of her room and slams the door. Lisa: Hm, well that was rather rude of Leni. (shrugs and walks away) (Lori knocks on Lincoln's door as she hears him crying) Lori: Lincoln are you okay? You sound really upset in there. Lincoln: (still crying) Go away Lori! Lori: (gasps) Why Lincoln? I wanna know what I did wrong. Lincoln: (crying) You should know! You took my remote from me, you slapped me in the face, and you yelled at me when I went into your room! Lori: (upset) Oh Linky I'm so sorry for that, it doesn't like anything I would ever do to you! Lincoln: (crying) Stop trying to sound like you've never done anything mean to me! It won't work! Lori: (upset) I'm serious Lincoln, I don't remember doing that but if I did then I'm deeply sorry for what I did, I feel like a monster for making you feel miserable and scared of me, I don't want that to happen between us! Lincoln: (sniffs) L-Lori, just stop! It won't make up for everything you've done! Lori: Well this help you. (Lori bursts into the room and hugs Lincoln tightly as she begins to cry) Lincoln: (sniffs) L-Lori? I-I've never seen you this upset about me before. Lori: (crying) O-of course I'm upset Lincoln, I l-love you!! Lincoln: (confused) This is very unexpected. Lori: (sniffs) Linky come on, I want you to forgive me. Lincoln: Are you sure? Or are you just saying this so you can just forget this ever happened? Lori: (sniffs) What more do you want me to do to show you how regretful I am of what I've done? Lincoln: (sniffs) Stop making me feel like an annoying obstacle and more like a brother. Lori: Deal! Lincoln: I hope you really mean this Lori... I really want you to be nicer... like Leni. Lori: (smiles) I want to be nicer Lincoln, cause I do love you. Lincoln: (sniffs) Do y-you really mean it? Lori: Absolutely Linky. (kisses Lincoln's cheek) Lincoln: (begins to smile) Thank you Lori... I really mean it Lori: So, you wanna do something fun for tonight? Lincoln: Sure! (Lori and Lincoln leave his bedroom and head downstairs) Lori: What is something you and Leni like to do? Lincoln: Well, we usually like to do puzzles, play games, or just have fun spending time together. Lori: Let's play a game together. Lincoln: What game do you feel like playing? Lori: Maybe we can play the racing game you showed Leni, my driving skills will probably come in handy so I can beat you. Lincoln: (smiles) We'll see about that! (Lori and Lincoln sit down to play) Lori: Just one question, this wheel is suppose to be the actual controller? Lincoln: Yup, you just turn it like an actual steering wheel. Lori: (smiles) Perfect, that's all I need to know. (The two started playing their game, and Lori eventually got first place) Lincoln: Dang! You beat me! Lori: Nice! You nearly beat me there Lincoln! Lincoln: Yeah, I did. (smiles) That was fun. Lori: (smiles) It really is fun. (pinches Lincoln's cheek) Lincoln: (giggles) Thanks Lori. I wonder if Leni would want to play with us. (Leni walks downstairs noticing the two playing) Leni: (snickers) You two look like such kiddies playing a game. Lincoln: (confused) What? Normally you'd sit down and play with me. Lori: Why don't you play with us Leni? It'll be fun the three of us. Leni: Ugh! No way I literally have better things to do tonight then to hang out with you dorks. (walks into the kitchen) Lincoln: (confused) Did Leni just say "literally"? Normally she says "like". Lori: I don't get it Linky. Lincoln: I don't think I've seen Leni act so mean before. (to Lori) Did your argument put her in a bad mood? Lori: She was mad but normally she would be over it, I don't get it. Lincoln: Maybe I should go calm her down. (walks into the kitchen) (Leni was in the kitchen making a smoothie with the blender when Lincoln came in) Lincoln: Hey Leni, are you okay? Leni: Uh yeah I'm fine twerp, now what do you want? Lincoln: I was just making sure you were okay. You seemed a bit odd after your argument with Lori. Leni: (annoyed) Everything is fine, now excuse me I'm literally making a smoothie for myself right now and then I have to work on something for school. Lincoln: (confused) Okay then... (Lincoln walks back into the living room) Lori: Is Leni okay? Lincoln: I think so, but she's acting funny... Lori: I'm sure she'll be fine, wanna come up to my room and play this new board game I got for my birthday? Lincoln: Sure! (Lori and Lincoln go upstairs and play the board game "Monopoly" on Lori's bed) Lori: Mom and Dad bought it for me so that I can learn a little bit about money before I graduate high school. Lincoln: Oh, that's cool. (Lori and Lincoln sat on Lori's bed and began to play, after about an hour playing, Lincoln ends up winning) Lori: Whoa! You just bought all the properties on the board! Lincoln: (laughs) Yes! I won! (Leni walks into her room and gets annoyed that Lincoln is there) Leni: (annoyed) Ugh! How many times do I have to tell you? STAY OUT OF MY ROOM LINCOLN!! Lincoln: (confused) Uhh, Leni? You love having me in your room! Leni: (annoyed) When did I ever say that, now LEAVE! Lori: Leni calm down, Lincoln is my guest and we were just playing a game. Leni: (annoyed) Uh, weren't you the one who literally installed that security system for this room!? Lori: (sighs) Yes, but now I realized that was a mistake. Leni: (faceplams) Look the point is that Lincoln is a boy and he can't be in our room! Lincoln: (shocked) Leni! How could you say something like that?! You love me more than anyone else! Leni: (angry) Now you're just making me mad Lincoln, so I'm gonna have to literally kick you out!! (Leni picks up Lincoln and throws him out of her room and slams the door shut) Lisa: (walks up to Lincoln) Hmm, kicked out? Maybe Lori hasn't changed... Lincoln: Wait? What are you talking about Lisa? Lisa: Earlier today I overheard your wish about wanting Lori to be nicer, so I copied Leni's personality over to hers so she could be nicer to you. Lincoln: (shocked) What?! THAT'S why Lori's been acting so nice to me?! Lisa: Oh, so she has? Maybe it worked after all. Lincoln: Well if Lori's fine, then why is Leni being mean to me?! Lisa: Mean to you? That's impossible unless- (realizes) Lincoln: Unless what? Lisa: Unless the device actually swapped their personalities instead of copy them! Lincoln: (shocked) Lori and Leni's personalities have been switched! No wonder Lori's been so nice to me while Leni's been mean to me! (Lori walks out of her room annoyed) Lori: (annoyed) I can't take being in the same room as someone who would hurt my little bro, (to Lincoln) are you okay? Lincoln: (sighs) I'm fine. Lori: So I have to ask Lisa what happened earlier when I got zapped with Leni? Lisa: Well you see, when I zapped you two, your personalities changed. You went from a mean bossy girl into a kind caring one. Meanwhile, Leni went from a kind caring girl, into mean and bossy. Let's just say your personalities switched when I zapped you. Lori: (gasps) Now it all makes sense, only question now is what do we do? Lisa: Well, unless Lincoln wants the normal Leni back, we do nothing. Lincoln: (sighs) I really want the old Leni back, but if that happens, then Lori will be back to her normal self as well. Lori: (sighs) You know what, do it, change Leni back to normal. Lincoln: But then you'll be the same Lori that you were before. And now I know you really didn't mean your apology, because you weren't the Lori I know... (looks down) Lori: (kneels down to Lincoln) Even if I go back to normal, I still want you to know that deep down I really do love you. I might kick you out of my room for a stupid reason like before but I'll also appreciate you for many other things like the time you got me a job or let me have my boyfriend back during that time at the fair. Hopefully we can still have our bonding moments even if I end up going back to my usual self that normally makes you scared of me. (rubs Lincoln's head) Okay? Lincoln: (sniffs) Okay Lori. (Lori hugs Lincoln tightly) Lori: (voice breaking) I love you Lincoln. Lincoln: (voice breaking) I love you too Lori. (Lori brings out Leni from in her room) Leni: (annoyed) This better be important Lori, I was literally in the middle of brushing my hair! Lori: Lisa is just gonna do something to us and it'll be over in a sec. Lisa: Hold still you two. (Lisa zaps Lori and Leni with her device. When she was done, the two fell to the ground rubbing their heads) Lisa: I hope this works. Lori: (rubs her head groaning) Ugh! I literally have a headache right now. Leni: (confused) Your head can ache? I'm always told that my head is like full of air. Lincoln: Leni! You're back to normal! (hugs Leni) Leni: (smiles) Of course Linky, when am I never normal? Lincoln: Well, you were before when Lisa swapped your personality with Lori's. Leni: Whoa! That's crazy! Lori: Oh please, that sounds like a whole bunch of nonsense. Lisa: Oh believe me dear sister, it really happened. Lori: (sighs) Listen Lincoln, I know I'm not always the easiest to get along with and you'll rarely hear me say this to you, but I'm sorry for getting angry at you earlier and slapping you. (rubs her arm nervously) That was literally uncalled for. Lincoln: (looks down) Yeah, it was... Leni: Wow Lori, are you actually apologizing to Linky? Lori: (laughs nervously) Yeah I am, pretty random of me to do that. Lincoln: (sighs) I hope you really mean it Lori. And I'm being serious. Lori: Is this serious enough for you? (Lori kneels down and hugs Lincoln tightly) Lincoln: (sniffs) T-Thanks Lori. Lori: (sniffs) Y-you're welcome Linky. Leni: Did you just call Lincoln "Linky"? Lori: (wide eyed) Uh no, I meant to say Linky Dinky this is over now. (breaks the hug) Lincoln: (smiles) Sure you meant it. Lori: (smiles) Alright enough of this heartwarming nonsense, I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Leni: (yawns) Me too, goodnight Lincoln. Lisa: Yes, I suppose we must all rest our brains for now. (walks away) Lincoln: (yawns) Goodnight Leni. (Lori and Leni go into their room and Lisa into her room too) Lincoln: Well, looks like everything's back to normal. (to the viewers) Sure Lori might be back to normal too, but I know deep down she really does love me, even if our relationship is a bit tricky. (goes into his room) The End Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction